As Different As We Are
by punklife99
Summary: Noah was a 150-year old werewolf trying to survive in a world of hunters with her two kids and best friend, John. When she is nearly run over and rescued from hunters one night by Optimus Prime, their worlds clash as they try to understand how two beings so different as themselves can fall in love. Optimus/OC. *Rating may go up. *


**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!**

**Author's Note- This is my first story, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. No hating please. I do understand that everyone has an opinion, but if you can't find a way to say it that would help me make this story better, then please don't say it at all. This story is set about two months after the end of the first movie. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or the ideas behind werewolves. Transformers belong to Hasbro and the idea about werewolves comes from Teen Wolf and Underworld. The only things I do own are my OC's**

Noah was running for her life through the thick, dense forest. The hunters had managed to track her down once again. This wasn't the first time being chased by hunters. In her one hundred and fifty years of being a lycan, she has lost count of how many times she's been chased, captured and nearly killed. Though, one good thing has come out of dealing with the hunters, her best friend John. They met around a century ago when John had found her eating his food supply in his hide out. She had been weak, starving and slowly healing from an arrow that had been dipped in wolfsbane. Despite her weakened state, she managed to kick his ass. She gained his respect and loyalty immediately. He patched her up, gave her clothes and properly cooked meal. They became fast friends and been traveling the world and escaping hunters since.

About a year ago while in captivity, they came across two kids-brother and sister. The former being seven and the latter being four. The hunters had tortured and killed their parents and were planning on killing the kids since they refused to be trained to become hunters. Wishing to save them from such a short lives, Riley and John killed their capturers and have since adopted Kaedon and Riley.

Thankfully, Kaedon and Riley were back at the hide out with John. It was Riley's turn to get supplies, (food, clothes, disguises), but somehow the hunters had already managed to track them down. Thus, leading to her current predicament.

Having already been shot with multiple wolfsbane dipped arrows, her speed had greatly decreased and they were gaining on her fast. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She was losing too much blood. She couldn't get the opportunity to stop for a moment and pull out the five arrows that were embodied in her back, legs and chest.

An arrow whizzed by her head and exploded into a tree. She could hear the hunters' laughter at her pained roar from the bright light the explosion caused and the roar of the engine of their four wheelers. She looked behind her to see how close they were now. "Fuck." She quietly swore. They were a little less than a hundred yards away from her.

Noah was so distracted that she didn't realize she was coming up onto the road. The squealing of tires caused her to whip her head to the side and hold her arms out to try and stop the car with her strength, but she failed to realize just how weak she was.

And the fact that the car was really a semi.

The impact caused her to fall three feet back and hit her head on the road. She whimpered in pain. She was too weak to move.

"Ms., can you hear me?" A voice filled with urgency said.

Blinking to clear the haziness from her vision, Noah looked up at the man kneeling over her in fear, expecting him to be a hunter. "G-G-get away fr-r-rom m-me." She whimpered as she tried to get crawl away. But the blood loss and her wounds had taken their toll. Now with a head injury, she couldn't focus. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I'm…. hurt you…hit you… the hospital…you move?" She couldn't make out what the man was saying. Her head hurt too much and she couldn't stay awake. Looking over the man's shoulder she saw the hunters coming out of the forest.

Everything was too much at once. Giving in, she finally passed out.

Optimus was scared. He didn't mean to hit the human girl, but she had come out from nowhere and he didn't have enough time to stop. Looking over her, he highly doubted she could still be alive. She had multiple arrows embodied into her. Even though he didn't know much about humans, he was almost one hundred percent positive that they couldn't survive an attack like this. But he was getting a reading from her that her heart, as humans call it, was still beating. Albeit, slower than what was normal.

His holoform had just picked her up and turned around when he saw a group of human males standing around his cap holding various weapons. Their leader stepped forward. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Optimus shifted the girl higher. "I'm taking her to the hospital. She's badly injured and needs medical attention immediately."

The man began to chuckle. "You see, I can't allow that. This bitch deserves to die. Now, we will give a single warning. Give us the girl or die with her."

Optimus was shocked. He knew that humans could be cruel to each other because they were a lot like his race-Cybertronians- but he's never seen it. And not that he has….he was downright disgusted. And looking to and from the arrows in the girl and the ones that the hunters were holding, he got a strong feeling that they were the reason as to why she was so wounded.

He sent a bone-chilling glare at the humans. "I am taking her to the hospital." The tone of his baritone voice left no room for argument.

The leader smirked and shook his head as if he was disappointed with his choice. "So unfortunate. I was hoping you would choose wisely the first time. Bobby, why don't you do the honors?"

Bobby, he was holding a shotgun, smirked as he walked up to the blue and red-flamed Peterbilt. "With pleasure, boss." With all of his might, he slammed the shotgun into the windshield of the semi.

The headlights flashed and the semi let out an ear-splitting roar. The holoform gritted his teeth in pain and anger. Setting the girl down, he fizzled out for existence and began to transform into his bipedal form.

The hunters, who had begun to back away when Optimus let out the roar, actually started to _scream _when the semi started to transform.

Once Optimus was at his full height he glared down at the scrambling hunters. Bending down until his face was mere inches from the leader, he growled, "I am taking the girl to the hospital."

The leader gulped nervously as he looking into Optimus's electric blue eyes. They were so cold. "Y-y-you got it. I don't want any trouble. We were just leaving." The hunters behind him got onto their four wheelers and sped away. The leader stumbled over to his, unable to look away from the 30ft robot.

Optimus watched in hidden amusement as the human scrambled to his vehicle and sped away. He almost never found amusement in scaring the sentiment beings of this planet, but that one had just pissed him off. The total disregard he had for the human girl just pissed him off. Sighing, he sifted back into the Peterbilt, not without slight discomfit seeing as how his windshield had been destroyed, and activated his holoform once again. Walking over to where he laid the girl down, he checked to make sure her life signatures hadn't dropped before picking her up and putting her into his cab. After getting into the driver's side, he began to race to the hospital hoping that the girl wouldn't on his watch.


End file.
